Zero Honor (Part 2)
Zero Honor (Part 2) is a story written by Donald Newton. It is the sequel to the first Zero story. It takes place immediately after the story ends. Plot and Setting Recovering from the events of the first story, Zero stumbles on Megan Shaw, a teenage girl who resembles him from his younger days as Andy Carter. Zero stalks her and makes her friends and family his next target. As Megan fights to survive, she learns a horrifying secret about her life. Characters 150300515068933.png|ANDY "ZERO" CARTER (25): Immediately after narrowly surviving is own murder spree, Zero seeks to heal from his wounds. However, he finds a teenage girl, Megan, who resembles a younger version of him. Zero looks into her past and finds a shocking twist about her. Zero is determined to get close to Megan and we know how he goes about doing that. NancyWheeler.png|MEGAN SHAW (16): Megan is the final girl of the story. She is a normal teenage girl. She was adopted when she was a baby. She has no idea of her biological history. She and Zero have a special bond that she is unaware of. Megan will do what she can to survive when Zero targets her, her family, and friends. Kevin Andrews.jpeg|KEVIN ANDREWS (47): Surviving the previous story, Kevin continues his search for Zero and calls on the assistance of Sheriff Drew Miller. Upon learning the truth about Megan Shaw, he becomes determined to protect from Zero. Jodie.jpg|SADIE MILLER (16): Sadie is Megan's best friend. She usually has bad luck with her boyfriend, Daryl, and with school and life. She has no idea how bad she'll get it when Zero stalks Megan. Her father is Drew Miller, the Sheriff of Clearwood. Madison Morgan.jpeg|ERIKA STANTON (16): Erika is Megan and Sadie's blond sex-driven chain-smoking best friend. She acts all slutty, rather it's real or not. She believes that every guy likes her. She is dating Edgar, an older guy. Keith Curtis.jpeg|EDGAR MARS (21): Edgar is Erika's much older boyfriend. He likes to drink, smoke, have sex, and just chill like a lazy person, but considers making money through illegal activities. Chris Osburn.jpeg|DARYL REESE (16): Daryl is Sadie's troubled boyfriend. Always getting himself into trouble, rather it's getting grounded or sneaking out when grounded. Daryl likes to think that he's a bad boy. dee-wallace-et-movie-1982-photo-GC.jpg|TERRY SHAW (38): Terry is Megan's adoptive mother. She loves Megan so much that she still calls her, her "baby" despite not giving birth to her. She may become a target when Zero learns the truth about Megan's origins. MasonStrode.jpg|EDWARD "ED" SHAW (40): Ed is Megan's adoptive father. He is a very loving father to his adoptive daughter and warns her to be careful when she's out with friends. He is best friends with Sadie's father's Sheriff Miller since high school. Mike_Garris.jpg|DREW MILLER (40): Drew is the Sheriff of Clearwood, Sadie's father, and best friends with Ed Shaw. But when he learns the truth about Megan, he becomes concern when he realizes that Megan and his own daughter Sadie will become targets of the killer. No Picture Available.png|THE FATHER (??): The Father is an unnamed character who Lorraine slept with, resulting in Andy "Zero" Carter's birth. This same man went on to sleep with another woman, who gave birth to Megan but gave her up for adoption. We have no idea who this man is or what his involvement is with Zero or Megan's current lives. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: A flashback of information about Zero's unidentified father. This will lead to our current story. Chapter 2 TEASER: A quick flashback of the ending of Part 1. Chapter 3 TEASER: Seeking recovery and refuge from the previous story, Zero stumbles upon a family. Chapter 4 TEASER: We meet our new final girl, Megan Shaw, and her normal teenage life. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Confirmed Facts *This story takes place immediately after the first story. *Aside from Zeron, Dr. Kevin Andrews, and a cameo appearance from Lorraine (Flashback), nobody from the previous story will return including survivor Stephanie King. This story focuses on a new final girl and her friends. *This story is very similar to the original Halloween. Each character is similar to the Halloween characters. **Zero Carter is similar to Michael Myers. **Kevin Andrews is similar to Dr. Samuel Loomis. **Megan Shaw is similar to Laurie Strode. **Sadie Miller is similar to Annie Brackett **Erika Stanton is similar to Lynda Van Der Kirk. **Edgar Mars is similar to Bob Simms. **Daryl Reese is similar to Paul Freedman. **Drew Miller is similar to Leigh Brackett **Terry Shaw is similar to Cynthia Strode. **Edward Shaw is similar to Mason Strode. **Lorraine Carter is similar to Judith Myers, who murder in the opening of the previous story like Judith. Body Count